Frankenstark
by Doctor Maz
Summary: Tony Stark becomes interested in the science of life. After lengthy research, he is ready to create his very own human. Frostiron AU
1. Chapter 1

_Dearest Betty,_

_It seems I have been away from you for longer than the few months we have been apart. My letters may have become less frequent, but do not believe that my affections for you have lessened, only that there has been nothing of interest to report. That is until only this morning I met someone, one of the most arrogant-_

"HEY! I am _not_ arrogant."

Bruce placed his pen carefully on the table beside his half-finished letter and removed his glasses. He let out a long breath before turning and looking up at the intruder. "Tony, I am trying to write a letter."

"Okay, okay. But tell her how cool I am. Change arrogant to… _extraordinary._" Tony beamed, showing his new friend his pearly whites and imagining them shining like in the cliché films he used to watch as a kid.

"Stop reading over my shoulder." Bruce shooed him and put his glasses back on, picking up his pen.

"Hey- why do you write so formally anyway, it's not 1818."

"And here was me thinking I was writing a _private_ letter to my fiancé."

"Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"_Tony"_

"Hey, you telling her about me 'n Lo?"

"And why would I tell her about you and your science experiment for a boyfriend?"

"Duh, cause we're awesome." Tony stood there for a minute while Bruce continued to write about how arrogant Tony was in an eloquent script. "Hey, budge over. You wouldn't tell it right anyway."

* * *

"Pep and I were supposed to get married. I proposed; ring, knee, the whole shebang. Problem was, I'd just got back into contact with an old girlfriend, Maya. No, I know what you're thinking, we did naughty things while Pepper wasn't looking. No. No, we did not, and quite frankly I'm appalled and disgusted that you even thought of that. I'm a nice guy, I'm offended you would ever think that of me.

Right, the point. The point is that Maya had done some pretty swanky research on the extremis project, and it had gone seriously far since the exploding plant stage in the 80s. Apparently I had scribbled some notes on a… I don't even know. Point is, I accidently gave her some awesome scientific genius help by accident, and I found out I was even more awesome than I thought, and in a field I knew virtually nothing about. This got me interested in all that biological science stuff, so I thought I'd give it a go. Well if you're going to be a biologist, what's your holy grail? Creating life right? Right? So I started at it. That's what got me into this tiny little hovel with your fiancé. Don't worry- he's not my type. Anyway. Life.

So I went off for a couple of months, trying to see how far other people had got with this stuff. Anything to be lazy and steal a bit of some other people's research. I'm going to be a terrible narrator here and skip all the sciency stuff and what kind of stuff I did in those months. I don't really want you stealing all my genius and doing it for yourself now do I? No. Okay, so lets say about ten months passed."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sat back in his chair, bare feet up on his desk and tumbler of scotch in hand. He ran a bloody hand through his hair and grinned. It was quite a terrifying sight. Tony was absolutely _covered_ in blood and there was a frightening glint in his eye.

He was done. Now he only had to wait.

Before him stood an upright tank of cloudy white viscous fluid with a dark shadow in the centre. His selection of biological catalysts had helped to speed up the gestation period to only four and a half months for a full grown human. The appropriate chemicals and proteins had been inserted a full 4.5 months ago, and Tony's calculations predicted full-grown maturity in just a couple of hours.

The blood was not Tony's own. The blood was from the hospital a few miles away. Tony had stolen it. He had enough of each blood type to fill a full human body. Just in case. He had also taken care to procure a deliberator, a saline drip, minor surgical equipment, and some forceps. Tony really had no idea what he was getting himself in for, had no idea what was going to happen. He just hoped that the chick was hot.

He sipped delicately at his scotch. After all this time, he couldn't risk being inebriated if there was a complication in the… birth… awakening? Whatever. Tony couldn't care less, he was so excited it took everything he got to not be jumping up and down in his chair.

In the background, guitars wailed as classic rock spewed through the speakers and enveloped the room in a very _Tony_ atmosphere. In fact Tony's tunes had been playing on loop since the conception of his plan to educate the new human in Tony-ness. He hoped that by playing his favourite music, his taste would be passed onto his creation. His mind flashed to 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' and he flinched, imagining himself in a corset as a modern Frank N Furter. Tony shook the idea from his head. He did however consider going out to buy some gold shiny pants for his new companion. It was about then that Tony realized that he had forgotten to buy some clothes to protect his creation's modesty.

"Shit. I forgot to buy some clothes to hide their- Oh shit, they'll have woman parts." Tony said out loud, having already stood up and dropped the now empty tumbler on the floor to shatter. But now there was no time to get clothes, and there was broken glass all over the floor.

He had over four months to prepare and now he was going to be late. Shit. Again. Tony managed to find a brush to push the glass to the side of the room and grab some of his own clothes for his guest. He then decided it would be a good idea to wash the blood off his face and change his clothes. Didn't want the poor girl to be scared to death just as soon as she woke up. Tony hoped she'd be nice…

"Sir, the machine is automated to open in thirty seconds."

There were no flashing lights, was no flash of lightening, just an anticlimactic splash as the glass door of the tube opened, releasing the viscous fluid to spew out over the floor of the lab. There was a dull thump as a figure fell to the floor.

"EUREEKA!" Tony said dramatically, flinging his arms into the air. He had thought long and hard about his first word upon his success. Eureeka felt appropriate. If he changed his mind, he could always claim he said something else later.

But then the lump didn't move. Shit. Again.

"He does not seem to be breathing sir. And I cannot detect a heartbeat."

"He?!" Tony had always imagined a woman, but hadn't taken any measures to insure this. He just… supposed. But he was already running over to the body, ignoring the smell and feel of the fluid on his bare feet. Damn it Tony- why did you take the boots off?

And then the body was forced onto his back. Tony wiped the dark hair off the guy's face and tried to find a mouth under all the beard. Mouth to mouth didn't seem to do much. Electric shocks? That did little more. Tony was panicking. CPR had no results, slapping the guy didn't help. Had he done something wrong? Should he have done this in the first place? Had he killed a guy? Well he'd be damned if he gave up on him now. He tried mouth to mouth again until there was a cough and the guy was spluttering out the sticky fluid onto the floor.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

The man lay flat out on his back, staring at the ceiling. Now Tony could start to finally admire his work after all this time. The man was actually kind of beautiful. Maybe. Tony couldn't tell underneath all the beard and the hair that came to his ass. He looked like a naked 80s metal man.

"So…" Tony said "Who's the Daddy?" He had thought a lot about that line too and had actually laughed out loud about it a couple of times. But now it seemed too light hearted for the situation. This guy had been dead.

"Shut it Stark."

Tony's eyes widened. The voice sounded hoarse- understandable. But perfectly articulated. "You can speak. Like speak English."

"Congratulations."

"But… you've only just been-"

"And I have heard every word you have said for the past four months and have listened to the music I hear when you're not talking to yourself."

"I do not talk to myself."

"Then how do I know your name?"

"Hmmmm… Oh uh… you'll want some clothes. And a razor."

* * *

**This is as far as I've got so far with this. Please tell me what you think. I haven't posted anything for quite a while and I'm conscious that I might be a little out of touch with you guys, and I need to know if you actually want to read this.**

-Doctor Maz, Over n pout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for such a positive response to what I wasn't sure would turn out to be much of a story at all. I have thus elected to churn out a couple more chapters for your entertainment.**

* * *

Once they'd gotten themselves cleaned up, Tony taught the guy how to shave and had lopped his hair off roughly around the base of his neck. They now sat at the make-shift dining table (Tony's desk) with two steaming mugs of coffee. Now he could really start to admire the guy. His skin was smooth, moisturised by its time in the fluid. His hair was an inky black, and had been slicked back so it wouldn't fall in his face. And his eyes, they were the greenest eyes Tony had ever witnessed, eyes that Tony couldn't look away from but would be lost in if he stared there too long. The conditions in the tube meant that his muscles were allowed to develop in a controlled manner, and although he wouldn't be considered particularly muscled, he was toned.

It had taken a good twenty minutes to get him in the chair. Tony wasn't overly strong, and the guy hadn't exactly learnt to walk yet. The scene reminded Tony of him supporting Rhodey on a walk home after a particularly heavy night.

"Sooo…"

"Yes?"

"We haven't actually been introduced. I am Tony Stark, your uh…"

"Creator?"

"Yeah. What's your name."

"You know perfectly well that I don't have one."

"Right, well… what do you want to be called?"

"Angela."

"What?"

" I heard it in one of your songs. _Now when the winds cry Angela  
Angela, I'll be there for you  
And when the storms scream Angela  
Angela, I'll be there." _Tony smiled, both surprised at how in-key Loki's voice was and amused at his choice of name

"I know the song. Just, Angela is a girls name."

"It is a song of loyalty and devotion."

"I don't care. Just… make up a name." He'd be damned if he revealed this guy to the word for them all to revel in his genius. And then he chose to give himself a girls name.

'Angela' looked pointedly at Tony with arms crossed in a defiant stance. "I will be called Angela. I do what I want Stark."

"Walk over there and grab a dictionary from the shelf. I want to show you something."

* * *

Well, It wasn't Angela's fault. Tony should have known he wouldn't be able to read. And that he'd practically have to crawl over there.

* * *

The dictionary was huge. It contained words that weren't even words, slang, names, places. Angela had a lot of catching up to do. Tony decided that Angela suited him.

As his brain wasn't full of useless things like memories and facts, Angela was a surprisingly fast learner. He learnt how to pronounce letters, how to read phonetically, and to write phonetically all in the matter of a few days. Tony had grown quite attached.

There had been many battles, like when Tony took him for lunch but realised he had neglected to how his new friend cutlery and everyone stared at Loki's attempt to eat a steak with his fingers. There were awkward moments, such as teaching Angela how to urinate properly. There were amusing moments where Angela would have learnt enough to correct Tony on his grammar, and moments when Tony would be struck by the wonder in Angela's eyes as she contemplated new things. All in all, they had a pretty good first few months, and, along with Jarvis's help, were able to get Angela to a high-school-grad level education.

"Congratulations, you are now officially more intelligent than 80% of the American population."

Angela was sprawled out on the sofa of the motel room they had been renting. It was a remote part of town so it was the only real accommodation for many miles.

"Now I can jump from the rooftops and share my magnificent intellect with the entire world. Will have them kneeling at my very feet in worship of their intellectual superior."

Tony snorted. "Well, you've never been particularly Low-key."

"Hey. I resent that." Loki smirked, touching his glass to his lips. "I can me Low-key if I want to." He took a small sip and smiled. "Low-key. It's like an ironic nickname."

"You what?" Tony was lying on the floor beside the sofa. Angela had taken his spot.

"Wasn't there that pagan God? The trickster." The word played around Angela's lips and made him smirk.

"pff, I don't know An." Tony looked up at the ceiling "Not exactly my area."

"...Call me Loki."

* * *

Apart from Tony and Jarvis, 'Loki' hadn't actually met any other people. He had seen them, but hadn't felt ready to converse. Tony thought he was ready.

"Is this normal human attire?"

"Yes, now shut up. You look fine."

Tony pushed Loki towards the door, rolling his eyes. He had Loki dressed in a rather sharp suit that Tony was rather proud of. It was a little smart for the small town they were in, but as Loki's first putting, Tony wanted to make a good impression. Which was why he had got him a fake passport and had arranged for a jet to pick them up.

"That was not my concern, I am aware that I look fine. It is just that I don't want to feel out of place. I feel it would be wise to… 'fit in'."

Tony laughed. "Babe, you're with me. You're never gonna fit in."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

Now, seeing as nobody knew Tony was there, and nobody knew that Loki so much as existed, they didn't have any trouble getting to the plane. However, Tony knew they would be spotted as soon as they touched down in California and so had procured the appropriate instruments for their disguise. Tucked safely in his pocket were two pairs of sunglasses, and over his shoulder was a duffle bag was a baseball cap for himself and a thin green scarf for Loki along with some other essential items for when they got home.

* * *

They sat mostly in silence as Tony drove them to the small airport. It was more of a landing strip really, only large enough for small non-commercial planes. There wasn't much demand for anything else out here. They were to take a small prop-plane to a larger airport where the company jet waited to take them to Malibu.

The only noise was the loud humming of the beat-up pick up Tony was driving and the coarse growl of classic rock on the radio. He'd never let Tony know, but Loki was nervous. He hadn't spoken with anyone other than Tony or Jarvis. What if nobody else liked him, what if he was different, what if nobody else was like Tony? That's not to say that he wasn't excited.

"What's Malibu like?"

"Oh, you'll love it. It's sunny and warm and I've got a huge lab. Oh, and I can show you all my other suits, and Jarvis's main frame. And you get to meet Pepper and Dummy, and…" Tony was ranting again.

Loki leant back in the seat and smiled, feeling more relaxed already.

* * *

_Doctor Maz- Out_


	4. Chapter 4

**IM BACK! After that long break I'm finishing off some stories. (Hooray)**

**as it ****_has _****been a while, you might need to reread this one from the beginning. Shouldn't take you long, it's only a few thousand words. Anyway, enjoy.**

When they reached the plane, Tony introduced him to the pilot where only a simple 'hello' was required. Loki did well. Baby steps.

Loki's eyes filled with wonder as he looked out the window of the small prop plane. Below him he could see the desert stretch on for miles until it became lush grassland and then a concrete city.

It wasn't until they reached the larger airport that they were first spotted.

Loki whirled round at the "mister Stark!" to see a couple of tourists pointing and waving. Tony just kept on walking, pulling Loki along with him.

"Tony, those people were calling your name. Do you know them?"

"Shush, just keep walking. Don't look around." Loki shot him a confused look but kept his mouth shut. "Lo, there are things you're gonna find out about me. A lot of people know who I am."

"So you're famous."

"Yes."

"Like a rockstar."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, like a... Rockstar of science."

"And that makes me... A groupie?"

Tony smiled again, swinging an arm round Loki's waist. "That makes you Loki."

They were yelled at twice more and stopped once. Tony obliged to family with a selfie before pulling Loki along again. Loki had never been to an airport before, but it still took them less time than he expected to get on the plane. "It's my plane- it leaves the time I get there."

"But all these people are waiting."

"Honey, I told you. I'm rich."

It was a long plane ride and they got through two movies and a bottle of champagne between them on their way home. Tony had assured him that Pepper (who he had heard an obscene amount about) would be there to meet them, and he wouldn't have to meet any other people but her today. He didn't want Loki to feel anxious, and he thought it would help him to have more than just him to talk to. When Tony thought of this, he felt a strange twinge of jealousy at having to share Loki with someone else, even if it was his bride to be.

The touchdown in the larger get was more comfortable for Loki. Partly because he'd experienced it before and also because the ride was smoother. He was still recovering from the ear popping when the door lifted open and Californian sunshine busted through. Tony was still explaining how the ear popping was due to the pressure change and relativity to the in-ear pressure when the Stark industries attendant led them out of the plane onto the deserted runway. Ahead of them were two figures standing beside a long black car.

Loki followed Tony close to his side, wondering whom the man was who stood next to whom he presumed was 'Pepper'. The man was tall and stout, he wore a smart black suit and tie and well polished shoes. He didn't seem surprised to see Loki there so Tony must have told him about him. That did not change the unsettling way he was looking at Loki.

As they got closer, Loki noticed the small pin badge on the man's chest- head of security. Was miss Potts worried he'd be a danger? The name tag under his breast pocket identified him as one 'Happy Hogan'. Loki wondered if that was the result of another one of Tony's nicknames.

Tony put a hand on Loki's back as he brought them to a halt in front of the two figures. As reassuring as the silent comfort of Tony's hand was, Loki could not help but feel intimidated by this primly dressed woman that Tony had talked so much about.

Despite this, Loki took the opportunity to exercise the social etiquette he had learned and plastered a pleasant smile on his face, holding out his hand. "I am Loki."

The following silence was both awkward and deafening as Loki wondered what he had done wrong. These were the rules Tony had taught him about when meeting new associates. Surely Tony had not been teasing him. It was when he began to withdraw his hand that the chuckling started. He began to withdraw his hand further when Happy took it, shaking it with an apologetic smile.

"No need for that formality. From what I hear you're part of the family."

Loki smiled in return. "I'm Happy, I'm head of security at SI, and I'm also head of keeping you safe. Also I'm back to chauffeur duties for one day only." The man looked at Tony pointedly. "So make it last."

"Uhh," Tony butted in in his usual fashion. "I think head of keeping Loki safe is actually my job big guy." He poked Happy in the chest while his hand on Loki's back moved round to grasp Loki's waist possessively. "And Loki, I would like you to meet the beautiful Miss Pepper Potts."

This time it was Pepper who extended her hand, an effort Loki noticed to make him more comfortable, an effort he greatly appreciated. Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles delicately. "Miss Potts."

Her blush was pink and subtle, and suddenly Loki understood her appeal to Tony. Beautiful, sweet, strong, and efficient. Like Tony made his machines but more... Human. Loki wondered if he counted as human or not. It was something he'd pondered on quite a lot over the last few days, wondering if Tony's friends would treat him differently because of his origins. He was brought back to the present by Pepper's chuckle as she withdrew her hand from Loki's.

"Tony are you sure you didn't just clone yourself? He seems to have inherited all your mannerisms."

"Hey!" Tony objected immediately. "Loki is his own man. I mean, he doesn't even look like me."

"He looks how you wish you did you mean. Tony, did you cut his hair? It looks like it's been done with a pair of kitchen scissors."

"It was a pen knife actually. Did you miss me? Shed a few tears for your boss while I was away?"

"It's not like we haven't spoken, besides, I'm the boss now."

"Just come here and give me a kiss."

Loki and Happy both looked away at the brief reunion, both feeling the sharp pang of jealousy in their chests. This was a feeling Loki often had around Tony and was something he intended to ask him about. Not now though; when they were alone and he would look less of a fool.

The car ride back took about an hour, and was somewhat awkward. There were clearly things Tony and Pepper wanted to say to each other but not hi front of Loki. There were things Loki wanted to say to Tony but not in front of Happy and Pepper. Most of the conversation centred on Tony telling Pepper how well Loki was developing and learning, and Happy pointing out Landmarks for Loki in what he recognised as an attempt to make Loki feel more comfortable. It was working.

Loki had never seen anything but the small mid-desert town they had stayed in. California was luscious and green, and more so the further they traveled from the local airport. For the first time, Loki could see the great expanse of water Happy called the 'Pacific Ocean'. Loki remembered it from the Atlas he had seen when Tony had showed them where they were. For the first time, Loki began to understand the scale of the earth. To say he was fascinated by his surroundings was an understatement, and Loki was more than excited to see Tony's Malibu home.


End file.
